lunas background
by titania2514
Summary: A young girl with a painful past and a what seemed like a cruel future. Join her in the emotional rollercoaster of her past. When you are finished reading this story and want to know more on Luna background read silent Angel eyes s story thank you fairy tail. First read my first story Mizu-chi before you read this.
1. im suppose to die?

this is a extra story for my first story Mizu-chi. i hope you like it. this idea is from my best friend silent angel eyes after her character i made for her Luna. i hope you like it. i donot own fairy Tail.

* * *

From the moment I was born, I knew I was different. Most babies can't focus their eyes for more than five minutes, but I could focus like an adult. And most children eyes are colorful, no my eyes were pure gray. I also could understand what people said around me. I was also very powerful, too powerful. Three days after I was born, my funeral was planned.

I could barely breathe most days and my heart could not keep up. My mother kept taking me to a doctor, but they failed to cure me every time. My father said it was a waste of money. He said to just let me die. My mother would protect me with all her might, but one year later he grabbed me and stole away into the nearby forest.

I did my best to get him to stop by slashing his body, but failed. Soon bleeding and close to death he dropped me on the ground and just left me there. I screamed but no one heard me, no one came. Days passed as I struggled to live and soon I lost hope, then he came.

He looked at my battered, bruised, and blooded body then called to another boy nearby. Another boy came and looked at my bloodied form. I was fearful and as the boys came closer, without a single movement I flung them back into the surrounding trees, knocking the breath out of them.

They stared in surprise and got their breath back. Then the first boy said to me, "Its okay, we won't hurt you."

The other boy said, "let us help you."

Without anything else to do, I gave them my trust and my dying heart and started my life anew.

I was too weak to walk at that point so they scooped me up. "What power for someone so little." The blond haired one said.

"I would trade it to live a little longer." I replied weakly.

"Even if your life is short, you must live it to the fullest extent." The black hair boy said to me.

I smiled through bloody, cracked lips then proceeded to cough up blood. "Oh shit, what's wrong?" they both said in alarm.

"I told you I'm dying, so you should have just left me." I whispered.

They stopped in a clearing and in the clearing were two huge dragons! "AHHHHHH." I tried to scream but choked on my own blood.

They set me down on the ground and let me throw it all up. One dragon looked me over before saying, "you have a weak heart because of your overpowering magic." One of them said, in a mellow, almost hypnotic voice, "too much magic flows in your blood, poisoning your heart; each beat pushes the poison further into your body."

"You will be dead in a month; I'm surprised you survived this long." The black dragon said in a deep voice that almost made the ground rumble around me.

"But we can help you." They both said at the same time.

Then at the same time they cried a single tear and combined it; it glowed and hardened into a single smooth stone. Using their scales to make a rope for it; they turned it into a necklace. "Wear this." They commanded me dropping the stone at my feet.

I put it on and suddenly gasped. I felt my heart beat on time with the rest of my body. I ready to live out the rest of my life.

* * *

i do not own this story idea; this story was the idea of my best friend silent angel eyes. i hope you enjoyed three more chapters later on.


	2. growing up in pain

thanks for reading i hope you like Luna's story so far. sorry it took so long to post i was busy finishing my other story read it too please. disclaimer: i do not own this story idea credit to my best friend silent angel eyes, check out her stories too. now enjoy chapter 2.

* * *

After 8 years of training I was happy, I loved my older brothers Sting and Rogue, but out of both of them I admired Sting the most because he saved my life 8 years ago in that forest when my "father" left me for dead.

One day I had headed into town to get some food and was heading back. I had stopped in a field close by to collect some flowers for Sting and on my way back, I had stopped a few miles away just think on how much my life had changed since I was three years old and on death's doorstep. My heart was now healthy as long as I wore the crystal around my neck.

Lately I was worried about Sting-nii and Rouge-nii, they had been acting strange, but I think they might have just stressed by something and thought nothing more.

When I got home it was all too quiet around. Taking precautions I stayed in the shadows and bushes and slowly made my way toward our training grounds. When I got there I was surprised to find both my parents slaughtered with one of the people I cared about standing over them.

Sting and Rogue were standing over the bloody bodies of my beloved dragon parents. I was about to rush out to stop them when Sting spotted me coming. He rushed at me with the speed of light that he possessed and hit me in the chest flinging me back against a nearby tree. I blacked out then woke and saw that I was in a hidden bush somewhere. Judging by the sun I was out for only a few minutes.

I quickly got up and rushed over to nearby bush to the sound of a dragon bellow of pain, the sight I saw was of Sting dealing the finishing blow to my parents letting them drop in a pool of their own blood. I stared at the sight frozen in shock just looking at the bodies of my beloved foster parents. Just before I shifted my gaze to my brothers I saw something white float up over their bodies.

The white things I figured out were their souls rising into heaven. But before they did they looked my way. They seemed to smile at me then they started my way. The stopped just in front of me, "my beloved child, do not hate your brothers for what they did." The light dragon said to me.

"They were proving their strength against us making us proud." The shadow dragon said to me.

"But why?" I asked them, tears forming in my eyes, "Why did you have to die? I had finally found a family that loved me and then you had to go and die. Haven't I suffered enough?"

I sank to my knees crying in front of them. "I'll kill them." I decided anger forming within me, "I'll follow them to the ends of the earth and kill them for revenge. They took away something that I loved dearly and they will pay for it with their lives."

I looked at the souls as they looked at me with pity. Then before my eyes they faded away. I slammed my fists on the ground crying my heart out. All of a sudden a shadow formed in front of me blocking the sunlight.

"Thank god you're safe." Sting said his hand out stretched to me with a small smile on his face.

I looked at him tears still flowing from my eyes but filled with anger, "WHY DID YOU KILL THEM?!" I screamed at him.

He looked at me and realized that I was watching him when he dealt the finally blow. "For the power to protect you,: he simply said as Rogue walked over to join him.

"We loved you sis," they said to me, "we only wanted to help you."

I lunged for my brothers throats, but was soon left in a bloody, crying heap on the ground. "Let us help you." Begged my so called brothers.

"Go to hell." I said to them spitting blood at their feet, "Never again, I will hunt you down till the day I die you assholes." I shouted at them.

They looked at me almost like they did that day they found me lying dying in the forest a few years ago. They looked at each other then back at me with sorrow in their eyes, then they walked away leaving me in a bloody heap, crying and swearing at them.

* * *

just so you know there are going to be four chapters which im going to post soon.


	3. live my life to the fullest

thanks for reading this far minna. credit to silent angel eyes the person Luna is created after. review please i could really appriciate it. dont forget to check out my other story Mizu-Chi by me.

* * *

A year had pasted since that day and I was determined to find them still. I had changed a lost since then, my feelings are locked away in box deep in my chest, so I suffer no more and use violence to show my feelings for I have no better way to show them. My powers have increased tenfold, but my crystal was dying meaning my life would end soon.

Either way I have come to place where my family had died to pay my respects. Suddenly I felt a pair of eyes on me. Before I knew it I chucked a blue haired girl through the air to end up watching her hit the ground a few feet away hard.

"Hi there I'm Kurumu but you can call me Ru." She said getting up and grinning like an idiot.

"Go away." I snarled at her walking away from her. But to my discourage the idiot just started running after me.

I flung her back again, but she just right back up and did it again, 'is she stupid or brave.' I wondered.

After flinging her back eight or nine times I finally asked why she kept trying. "Because you look like a fighter and a dragonslayer like me, and us dragonslayers need to stick together. Besides you look like you need a friend." She replied.

"I only harm, so stay away." I told her looking away.

Instead of staying away she came closer, "where did you get that charm?" she asked.

I looked at the silver necklace around my neck that was losing its glow. "From my parents, and it kept me alive until now." I said, "Now it's dying and soon, I will too."

She stood up and held out her hand to me, "Then come live your life to its fullest extent." She said smiling.

Then all of a sudden she went flying as I screamed. The shadows of nightmare engulfed her until I couldn't see her. When I was done screaming and the shadows dispersed, I found Ru lying in a bloody heap. I cried, realizing I had hurt yet another person.

"I will stay by until you get better then I will leave you alone." I whispered stroking her hair.

"No, I'm still determined to be your friend because no one should bear to be alone in the world." She glinted grabbing my arm strongly, "You want revenge then OK, but let me help you carry the burden." She cried tears sliding down her cheeks.

For the first time since that day, my crystal's glow returned as I accepted her outstretched hand. Though I stayed away most of the time, she became a true friend, helping me carry my burden. And before I knew it my sixteenth birthday came around. She was seventeen and I was sixteen, for my birthday she gave me a simple silver hair tie for my hair.

That day I realized I have finally found my place in this world.

* * *

thanks for reading hope you like her sort of happy end to her story. review please. arigato. K and Luna


End file.
